


Luke's Heat

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Luke, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Luke, alpha!Octavian, bottom!Luke, top!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: In a slightly alternate reality where Luke lived through the Titan War and Octavian is his mate and survives the Giant War, Percy finds himself mated to both of them, five years after the Giant War.But when Percy got an alpha and an omega mate, he didn't expect that his poor ass would suffer as much under Luke's heat as it did under Octavian's ruts... Not that he doesn't enjoy every last second of it.





	

PJatO || Luktavercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Luke's Heat || Luktavercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Luke's Heat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, heat, cock-warming, breeding, mpreg

Main Pairings: Octavian/Luke/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan

Summary: Luke's in heat and unlike most omegas, who got territorial over their alpha and would even attack other omegas during this time, Luke _craved_ one particular omega. _His_ omega. His Percy.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Luke's Heat_

Percy Jackson didn't know what was worse on his poor, abused ass. When his alpha mate was in rut, or when his omega mate was in heat. He gave a small little whine as he felt one of his mates nibbling his neck rather persistently. There were already hickeys all over his body.

"Oh, stop your whining, Perseus", chided Octavian from Luke's other side. "You know you like it."

Percy glared over Luke's shoulder at their alpha. For the longest time, he had thought of Luke as a mentor and guide, for a little while even as a potential mate back before he had presented, when he had been told that as a hero and son of one of the Big Three, there was _no way_ he would turn out to be anything but an alpha. And Luke? Luke was the perfect omega. He took care of his cabin with so much maternal love, he was such a good leader, he was so kind.

Well, the whole betrayal and mind-manipulation from Kronos aside, of course.

He was still glad that together with Annabeth and Thalia, he had managed to bring Luke back long enough so they could save his life when defeating Kronos. It wasn't long after that when Percy presented as an omega. For a while, his hope of being with Luke was crushed, because he had _never_ heard of two omegas being together. That was so uncalled for; omegas should be with alphas.

Things got messy with the Giant War and Percy met Octavian Simmons, augur of New Rome and very annoyed alpha of Luke Castellan. Learning that Luke had actually found a mate during the Titan War had been just slightly upsetting for Percy, after all he wanted Luke to be happy. Luke deserved to be happy, especially after everything he had been through.

It had been more than just a surprise when Octavian started courting Percy after the Giant War. The son of Poseidon thought he was going crazy, but then Octavian had explained, with a very constipated look on his face, that Luke _loved_ Percy and that Octavian thought Percy was attractive enough for Octavian to agree to making Percy part of their bond. That was, obviously, not the way to go for Percy. He didn't want an alpha who just tolerated him for his looks. He was so much more than just his looks. He was the strongest omega in the history of demigods.

So he made Octavian work for it. Court Percy slowly, extensively. Prove himself to Sally and Paul and Annabeth and everyone else Percy considered pack. Take Percy out on fancy dates. Talk to Percy and _listen_ and then be able to actually tell Luke about the things they talked about.

Turned out that Octavian relished in a challenge and months of courting and dating had made the two of them fall into their very own brand of love, much to Luke's delight. And then, finally, they sealed the matebond and Percy got both an omega mate and an alpha mate.

He loved them both. He was happy with them both. So very, very happy. But somehow, Percy hadn't really expected to be on the receiving end of Luke's cock too. Turned out the blonde was _very_ dominant for an omega. Not that Percy minded; he took charge so much in their everyday life, he had to act so much like an alpha all the time that when with his mates, Percy relished in just falling apart and being claimed by them both. Being theirs, fully. Like right now, where he found himself impaled on Luke's cock, the other omega's fingers digging into his hips in a bruising manner as Luke's teeth went to mark as much skin as they could reach.

"Ta—avy, please", groaned Percy softly. "Make him ease off of me for a while. I can't keep up with him when he's in heat. I'm _so sore_ , I can't even feel my legs."

Octavian rolled his eyes slowly at Percy, his own hands on Luke's waist in a no less bruising manner than Luke's grip on Percy. The alpha's cock and knot were seated deep inside Luke, so that _would_ give Percy a chance to escape and recharge for a bit, but Percy still had Luke's cock up his own ass with too many loads of cum to count. Percy relished in those very brief phases of peace, when Octavian had Luke knotted and thus unable to move and mindlessly keep fucking Percy. But Luke liked to use Percy as a cock-warmer while waiting for Octavian's knot to go down.

"You two really need to synch your heats up", grunted Octavian impatiently. "Life for all of us will be easier then. But for now, you will be a good little omega and stay where you are. Since you're not in heat, it will take Luke quite some effort to knock you up. Didn't you want that? Wasn't that _your_ idea when Luke wanted to go and get his contraceptive shots."

Percy flushed and averted his eyes with a glare. Octavian _was_ right. The war had been over for five years now and Percy and Luke were living with Octavian in New Rome and, well, the two omegas had started talking about a family. Since Luke was the older of them, they had decided to start trying during his next heat. But they wanted _both_ Percy and Luke pregnant at the same time. Luke seemed very determined to both get knocked up and to knock up. He growled into Percy's ear.

"Alpha's right, pretty little omega", whispered Luke, voice dark with lust as his hands wandered from Percy's hips to his midsection to gently caress it. "I have to put so many more loads into your belly to make sure you'll carry the cutest pups ever. Cute blonde pups with green eyes, Perce."

Percy shuddered and willingly bared his neck to the other omega. He could practically feel the smirk Octavian was aiming at him and he had the urge to flip him the bird. Not that the alpha was wrong with his smugness; Percy loved this, he loved them, he loved the idea of starting a family with them. But he still couldn't feel his legs and he was actually hungry. The problem when Luke was in heat and he wasn't was that Luke didn't feel much hunger or thirst or the need to sleep due to his heat. For Percy, it was just a normal day. He turned enough to look at Octavian.

"How do you _do_ it?", asked Percy in slight awe. "I mean. Doesn't your dick feel like falling off?"

Octavian snorted at his blunt little omega and reached out to gently caress his hair. "I got used to it. Between you two and your blasted still not synched up heats, I developed stamina."

Luke cooed gently as he watched how his alpha was being gentle with his omega. It pleased him on a primal level, because Octavian always posed as a cold person, but he was actually quite gentle deep down. And Luke knew Percy, knew all his omega had been through, knew how much Percy _deserved_ all the love and gentleness there was. It was why Luke had been utterly pleased when Percy had made Octavian work to earn Percy. Smiling contently, Luke kissed Percy's neck right on his mate-mark before he started rutting into his omega again, making Percy groan.

"Time for the next round, my pretty little omega", whispered Luke with a sly grin.

Percy mewled and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. His stomach was already bulging with the loads Luke had put in there and Luke was caressing that bulge with gentle but firm hands, cock jerking at the mere thought of Percy's stomach bulging with their first cubs. Luke growled darkly when Octavian also started to move again, fucking into Luke once more with the same pace as Luke was fucking into Percy. Over the past months of their mated union, they had perfected the rhythm. Luke was already twenty-nine. Sure, he wasn't old yet, but he was older than Percy, so they had decided on Luke's heat to try for pups. Hopefully, this weekend would end with both of them pregnant. Luke growled as his alpha hit his prostate. He wanted Octavian's baby, as much as he wanted for Percy to have his cub. Luke's teeth pierced skin as he bit down on Percy's mate-mark, always relishing in refreshing it when he was in heat, because his primal side _needed_ to make sure that his omega knew his place, knew who he belonged to, who was there to claim him and pleasure him and love him and cherish him. Percy whimpered brokenly, coming into Luke's hand.

"Good omega", praised Luke pleased, licking over the mark. "Good little omega."

"Exhausted little omega", argued Percy with a groan. "Please, mercy...?"

"He's cute, that he still believes in mercy from us", hummed Luke amused, kissing Percy softly.

Percy made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, knowing Luke was right. Those two were sadists to an extreme. They had already managed to tie him to bed and make him come over and over again until he passed out just out of fun and with no one in heat or rut. Not that that hadn't been like one of the most mind-blowing experiences of Percy's life, but it was _exhausting_.

/break\

Percy and Luke blinked blearily as they came to it in the morning after Luke's heat ended. They were a tangle of limbs, but they weren't sticky. Percy frowned confused as he looked around.

"Tav made the bed earlier", yawned Luke. "I was kind of in and out of it the entire morning. He got us cleaned up in the bathtub. You slept right through it, I had to keep you from drowning, son of Poseidon. He used that time to make the bed for us. How do you feel?"

"...Less soreness and pain", mused Percy thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Tav put the salt-pearls into the bath for us", chuckled Luke with a small grin as he nudged Percy. "I'm... still sorry I went so hard on you? I feel like I might have pushed your limits there?"

"Pushed? Yeah, definitely. Overstepped? No", assured Percy softly, returning the nudging from Luke. "I like when our alpha is being all thoughtful and caring and then he acts all emotionally constipated and like he only did it for his own benefit."

Luke snickered. "Yeah, he was complaining about how we ruined the sheets and that he wanted to get back into it too so he had to do it and if he didn't get us cleaned up, we'd only get it dirty again."

"Which is the truth. And I only made breakfast so Perseus might just _not_ whine. He did enough of that during the weekend", drawled Octavian from the door, glaring pointedly.

Percy and Luke made pleased noises as Octavian approached them with a tray with lots of unhealthy food. Mainly sausages and bacon and eggs, for proteins, as well as milk and orange juice for the both of them to properly recharge. When placing the tray half on either of their laps, Octavian leaned down to kiss first Luke's forehead and then Percy's.

"Good morning, my pretty omegas", greeted the augur with and edge of fondness. "Good omegas get treats. I also ordered your favorite pizzas, they will arrive in about an hour."

"Perfect. We'll be just done with breakfast then", grinned Luke pleased, digging in.

"Yes. You did good. Good alpha", praised Percy, teasingly patting Octavian's hair.

"I'm not above spanking you, regardless of how sore you are, cheeky omega", warned Octavian.

Percy grinned to himself as he started wolfing down breakfast. He really loved both of his mates and he couldn't wait to start a real family with them. Luke rested a gentle hand on Percy's stomach, silently signaling that he too couldn't wait for them to start a family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
